


Cuddles

by Donya



Series: Frostiron fluff [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't cuddle but there's a sleepy god in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Tony wasn't a cuddler. He let Loki stay the night because it was very late and a vision of lazy morning sex was tempting. That was the reason why Loki fell asleep on his side of the bed. Having a side of Tony's bed also did not mean anything, Loki just liked sleeping on his right side.

Tony kept his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling, unintentionally listening to soft breathing of a man next to him. One glance at Loki, he saw only his back. Good, eye contact would be weird now. Tony considered poking Loki and asking, 'Hey, you're awake?' but it was probably better to close his eyes and try to stop thinking.

He woke up five minutes later, or at least it felt that way, he was disoriented, confused. Loki was still there, that's all Tony noticed, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around the bony chest, pulling the god to him, his cheek pressed to Loki's. Oh, that was nice, he never saw Loki that relaxed, his body was warm and so amusingly pliant, Tony squeezed him harder to indicate he wasn't going to let go of him and dozed off again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a strangely fluffy mood.


End file.
